


Eye for an Eye

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: processing trauma babey!, sort-of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: The death of Brakion brought him little to no comfort.
Series: destcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 5





	Eye for an Eye

Asher Mir stood, typing away, in his little camp on io.

Brakion was dead. Nothing was to be said about it. The corpse of the beast sat deep in the pyramid, in the same room he had lost his arm in. The same room he had his last conversation with his old fireteam in.

Asher expected relief. Maybe happiness, a sense of justice, or at the very least, he expected to relax a bit. None of those things happened. Maybe he had placed too much of himself into the death of a machine. Overestimated his emotions, perhaps.

Nonetheless, the arm of the beast laid next to him, and he couldn’t help but to smile a little bit at the sight of it.


End file.
